The Little Things
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: He hadn't said it; he didn't need to. It was the little things that told her that said, "I love you." Fluffy drabbles.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Really. I wish I did though. **

* * *

He's her best friend - always has been, for as long as she can remember. Even through the blurry haze of memories of the first thirteen years of her life, she can faintly see him there, his Australian accent ringing wildly in her ears. Through the few clear memories that she can remember from those years, she can hear him yelling about "cruddy girls that always got in the way" and "cruddy tea parties" that she had apparently made him do with her. But through those memories, she knows he had always complied _(for reasons unknown to her back then)_ and would endure anything just for her.

...

She's always wondered what it was about him that made her happy all the time. He makes her laugh like no one else can and brightens up her darkest days, even if she's been having a bad hair day and fails a test, he chuckles, planting a kiss on her forehead and says,

"You're beautiful the way ya are, Kooks. And smarter than anyone I know."

It makes her blush so much that she turns away with a mumbled, "Thanks." And she rushes off to her next class.

...

On nights when they text, she's always late for school the next day. They talk about the most trivial things - about how Mr. Rodnam's pop quizzes are incredibly ridiculous and why doesn't he just get a toupee instead of that horrible comb over, and _what_ in the world was in the meatloaf that made it stick to the plate like glue, and when are Hoagie and Abby getting together instead of giving each other goo goo eyes each time they met. Then he teases her for being so clumsy and why can't she see her own feet and she retorts with a witty comeback about his intelligence level and how he won't even be able to find a birthday card in a Hallmark store. It isn't till she's settled in her bed and her eyelids are drooping and the moon is high in the sky that she decides to say good night to him - even though its well into the morning. She dreams of him in the few precious hours of sleep she gets, then when they see each other in the morning, he smiles brightly at her and waves, despite how tired he is.

...

There are days when she tends to his black eye or bloody knuckles, _tsk_ing and shaking her head at him, as he sits there letting her tend to his wounds in silence. He always gets into fights and it frustrates her to no end, even with her chirpy attitude hiding it. Eyebrows knotted, she huffs as she dips the rag into cold water before placing it on his eye.

"You shouldn't have done it, you know. What happened this time?" She asks him, annoyed that this was the third time this week he'd been in a fight and he'd told her _(promised) _that he would stay out of trouble. He seethes, clenching his raw knuckles and inhaling sharply as she wipes the cut on his face with disinfectant.

"You're lucky I was there! You could have gotten even more hurt or _worse_, suspended!"

She expects him to answer her smartly something about how she was watching too much Harry Potter and besides, it was the other guy's fault and how he didn't start it and -

"He called you stupid girl." He stated, eyes closed and teeth clenched. His unexpected answer startles her, causing her to drop the bottle of disinfectant she'd been holding. She gasps as the cold liquid seeps through the living room carpet, and she hastily turns to grab some towels. A hand quickly shoots out and before she knows it Wally's standing in front of her,

"You're not a stupid girl - you're absolutely cruddy; but you're _my _cruddy girl." Then he pecks her on the lips, leaving her stunned, and moves around her to grab the paper towels himself.

...

Whenever Kuki is sick, he spends the night at her house, sitting by her bedside attending to her every whim. He gives her soft kisses and she cough- giggles, telling him, "You're gonna get sick, Wally." He leans in even closer, pecks her on the lips for good measure and replies, "You already give me fever; what's a cold gonna do?"

And she just giggles quietly, not bothering to protest as he snuggles in under the covers with her.

...

When they're alone at the tree house, they sit in front of the flickering TV - Wally's right arm draped over her shoulders and his left grasping one of hers softly. She rests her head on his chest and listens to the beat of his heart amidst the chatter from the screen as they watch movies well into the night, settled comfortably against each other against the sofa - the warmth from each other their only protection against the chilly night. The soft slide of his arm as he unconsciously strokes circles on her hand comforts her and she smiles against his chest, loving (_absolutely adoring_) the way he held her. She falls asleep against him on those nights, dreaming of him until she wakes up in morning to his soft snores atop her head, his arms still encircled around her. She giggles and gently taps his nose.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Rise and shine!" She says softly, propping her chin up on his shoulder.

He groans, laying down sideways on the couch, his head on the armrest. She squeals as he suddenly reaches up and pulls her down onto his chest, holding her much like a teddy bear. She struggles to push herself up, but he holds her tight against himself.

"Wally," She starts softly, struggling to push herself up, but he just holds her tighter against himself. He opens an eye, still cloudy with sleep and looks down at her.

"Five more minutes," He mumbles into her hair, still half-asleep. "I don't want to let go of you yet."

And they stay like that until he wakes up again.

...

Spontaneous seems to be his middle name. He shows up on her doorstep at the oddest times, and calls her at the most unexpected hours. And all he really wants to do is hear her voice and remind her that she's his, which sets butterflies a-fluttering in her stomach. She looks forward to the tap on her window late some nights and smiles as her orange hoodied knight comes to sweep her off her pink bunny slippers for a midnight stroll in the park.

It's times like these where they'd walk and talk and laugh, and he'd look at her as if he's never seen anything like her before (_because he hasn't_). And as she looks into his piercing jade eyes, she's filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling she's never known before _(because he never fails to make her feel like she was the most spectacular girl in the world.) _

_..._

On weekends, she loves to bake - loves to bake him and her friends lots and lots of sweet, sugary things. He always offers to help her cook, opens jars and cans, but when he'd try and mix it all together, she shoos him away with a laugh saying, "You'd burn the water if I let you cook." He laughs along with her because he knows it's true - he's an awful _(horrendous)_ cook. So she offers the living room to him, asking if he'd rather watch TV. He smiles and shakes his head, sitting down in the chair as she turns to continue baking. And as she bakes, he sits in the kitchen watching her, occasionally trying to steal a piece of raw cookie dough and getting slapped sharply on the hands when he was caught. He watches her as she moves briskly around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers for ingredients and utensils, listening as she hummed quietly to herself, the only other sound besides the whir of the oven.

...

"Kuki?" He says softly one day, leaning against the counter watching her. She's covered in flour and sugar and the kitchen's a mess.

"Hmmm?" She responded, adding chocolate chips to the batter she was mixing as she feels two arms snake around her waist.

"I love you."

She turns around, flour and all, and kisses him gently on the lips, smiling as she sees the blush creep across his face.

"I know."

* * *

**AN: Ahhh, this thing has been sitting in my evernote account for forever. And I'm not even sure if its perfect yet. This was just a series of Plot bunnies that happened to run through my mind at the same time and I thought, "Huh. Perfect for Kuki and Wally." **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Rate and Review! I love reviews! They make me really happy! **

**Don't flame me too hard...**

**-DHD**


End file.
